Crazy for this Girl
by pari106
Summary: Well, I know this is *way* after the fact... but I SO wanted to write something Max/Rafer. So I finally did ;) Here it is. I know there's no M/R fans out there, but do me a favor and take a look at this anyhow. Okay? :)


Crazy for This Girl  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rafer or Max…but I've made up anything about Rafer's life I didn't know.  
Rating: PG-13  
Code: Max/Rafer  
  
Summary: Rafer's thoughts. Right before "Boo" (which I haven't seen, by the way. I just know Rafer was   
supposed to have asked Max out for Halloween night.)  
  
A/N: I don't know about this. It took me forever, and this is so past the fact, but I wanted to do something   
with Rafer so I finally did. What do you think?  
  
  
  
Crazy for this girl…  
by pari106  
  
My mom called again the other day. Same old thing.  
  
"When are you gonna come home and see the family?"  
  
"Soon, Mama."  
  
"Are you eating enough? How's work?"  
  
The same three questions every pone call:  
  
1) When am I coming home?  
2) Am I eating enough?  
3) How is work?  
  
1) I probably won't be able to afford a trip home for another month.  
2) I eat pizza every other night.  
3) Work sucks.  
  
But I don't tell her that. She asks because she loves me and she worries, and I lie because I love her and I   
don't want her to worry. I tell her I'll visit soon. Yeah, I'm eating alright. Work? Work is good; it's   
work…what else can I say? I don't tell her I've got three jobs; she only knows about the one. Sometimes I   
get to tell her things to cheer her up.  
  
"I heard from Sarah the other day."  
  
It's true. Sarah's my baby sister; the one that lives in Detroit most of the year. I do hear from her now and   
then, and I tell mom about it when I do. I don't tell her Sarah's just looking for money again…or that's   
she's got another boyfriend I don't like. Or that she's still drunk half the time. But I do tell her when she   
calls, and I pass along the 'I love you's Sarah's too scared to give herself.  
  
The other day I got the urge to tell mom something stupid.  
  
"How are you doing, baby?" she asked. I told her I was fine.  
  
"What's new with you?" came next.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
I suddenly felt like telling her I'd met someone. Why would I want to do that? Maybe I should have.   
Maybe Mama would have been able to talk some sense into me.  
  
Maybe I should have just told her. "I'm crazy for this girl…" Crazy is the operative word.  
  
"I must be crazy," Max said that night. The night we… Well just that night. All those months ago when   
we ran into each other on our bikes. We raced each other for, like, ever, it seemed, and the looks she kept   
giving me made me forget where we were going. In fact…it took me about an hour just to find the way   
home. But first we came to this intersection. We were on a bridge, and the moonlight and the streetlights   
were reflecting off the water below... And I kissed her. I knew it was crazy fast, and didn't make sense at   
all. Just the day before I'd been tearing myself to pieces trying to figure out what had gone wrong with   
Melissa. And there I was, making out with a stranger in the middle of the street.   
  
But I'd never had a more exhilarating ride in all my life. And I'd never needed one so badly. And Max   
was so beautiful… I just couldn't help myself. I kissed her.   
  
"I must be crazy," she said.  
  
*She* must be crazy? Chasing after her has to be the craziest thing I've done in my life.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Otherwise I would have slapped you by now," she told me. And then she'd smiled. That smile just lost   
me, man. There was no hope after that. And no looking back till the morning after, when I woke up alone.  
  
Crazy. I'm the crazy one. Crazy for not having walked away when she'd said that. Crazy for kissing her   
again, instead. Crazy for being there in the first place. Crazy I didn't run the other way when she walked   
back…well, crashed back…into my life. Why didn't I?  
  
I don't know why I wanted to tell my mom about her. What could I possibly say? Well, for starters: "Her   
name is Max…"  
  
Oh, yeah, Mom would love that. She's old fashioned, you know. Girls are "Sarah" or "Susan" or "Lucy".   
Girls are not "Max". And why the hell do I feel like smiling when I say that? Max just isn't like most girls   
– I've figured that out.  
  
I couldn't tell my mother anything about Max. If I had…if she knew how we hooked up, Max's name   
would be the least of her worries. And I'd probably get my ears boxed when I visit next month.  
  
Why didn't I just walk away? Why didn't I just blow Max off the way she obviously wants to do with me?   
  
Why the hell do I care? Why do I bother?  
  
"I must be crazy…"  
  
I should have taken the hint when she'd said that. But I'd kissed her again anyway. I should have taken the   
hint the night I ran into that boyfriend of hers. I know how she feels about him, and why wouldn't she feel   
that way? He seemed like a real nice guy. But I asked her out anyway. For Halloween night.   
  
Max acted like I was crazy when I did that. Hell, she looks at me like I'm crazy most of the time. Like   
she's afraid of me or something. Why the hell would she be? *I'm* no threat to her resolve. She's   
demonstrated that quite clearly. Or am I?  
  
"I must be crazy…"  
  
You and me both, Max. 


End file.
